


Caught in the Rain

by Gaysby



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Because there isn't enough Tryan content anymore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Relationships: Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Caught in the Rain

The first time Troy Bolton laid eyes on Ryan Evans, he knew there was something about him. Whether it was love or not, he couldn't say for sure. The blond was an heir, along with his twin sister, to their family's fortune. A family which is considered one of the East High Academy biggest assets, financially speaking.

It was one of the most prestigious Academy's in their area, and Troy is only able to attend it due to his basketball scholarship along with the fact that his father was scouted to coach the basketball team there.

Of course, being the only student without any notably attached to his person Troy wasn't received well when he first started out. Being the coach's son didn't save him from hazing from the seniors of the team either. Much as his father would love to defend him, he couldn't ' _play favorites_ ' lest he loses the job he needed the most to sustain him and his only son.

One day after school, when the hazing was especially bad, Troy had to walk home on the pouring rain on his own because his father got held back due to a faculty meeting. He had an umbrella, but they used that to beat him too so now it was ruined. He had no idea what he was going to tell his dad about coming home with a defective umbrella. A fancy Silver Ford Mustang pulled by, and he flinched. Troy didn't need mental abused after the harsh physical abuse he already received in the locker room after practice.

A window pulls down.

"Hey there, you're the new kid right?" He blinks at the first kind expression that's been shown to him by a student since he started studying here, "Can I offer you a ride?"

Troy blinked, staring into the car and, from where he's standing, he could smell and tell it was new. He hesitated, wondering if this was a trick. Maybe the kid wanted him to hop on, then freak out about Troy getting his car wet, and then have him expelled. His father would be so disappointed...

The downpour worsened.

"Oh shit, are you in shock or something?" The guy pulled the window back up, and Troy sighed about to go on his way, when the driver came out from the other side and went to stand by Troy with a new umbrella. "C'mon, hurry or you'd catch pneumonia or something." The blond opened the door to the passenger seat and gently pushed Troy in.

Dumbfounded, Troy stayed seated as he waited for the driver to return to his car.

The blond smiled at him wearily and said, "Don't look so scared, dude. I'm not a kidnapper or anything," he held out his hand, "I'm Ryan."

Warily, Troy reached back and took his hand. He finally relaxed, enjoying the warmth of the hand he was touching that he didn't know he had pulled the blond in to have the feeling spread across him.

If Ryan was shock, he didn't say.

"I'm Troy."


End file.
